


Yo' Mama Did Good

by opheliasheart



Series: It Must Be Love [6]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Modern Setting, Children of Characters, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family, Humour, Mom!Clarke, Mom!Lexa, Romance, Sickness/Illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 06:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5323814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opheliasheart/pseuds/opheliasheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As trauma surgeon, you get used to many different smells but there is nothing that can beat the smell of an exploding dirty diaper.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Yo' Mama Did Good

**Author's Note:**

> Another tale from parenthood... This time having to deal with the vows 'in sickness and in health'.

 

"Lexa!" Clarke shouted from the utility room, handbag sliding off her left shoulder, left hand guiding the toddler in from the garage and the car seat hooked into the crook of her right arm. She attempts to move smoothly as to not jostle the infant who seems content for the moment.

"Lexa!" She shouts once more. She makes it through to the kitchen and lifts the car seat to rest on the dark granite counter tops. This is rather difficult when trying to not touch anything with your right hand. Clarke sighs in relief as the strain slowly starts to fade and turned to the toddler, squatting down to look at him. Jake's nose was bright red from the cold, a blanket was wrapped around his shoulders and he carried a bowl in his other hand. Clarke let go and raised the back of her left hand to the toddlers forehead, feeling his high temperature and sighed once more - this time out of sympathy for her son. "I'm sorry you don't feel well sweetie." The sound of soft footsteps broke her gaze away from Jake and she watched as Lexa shuffled into the room, bundled up in large hoodie, plaid pyjama pants and thick fluffy socks.

"What's wrong?" Lexa croaked, her voice very hoarse from her sore throat. The woman that had generally had an immunity of steel, came crashing down the day before with a severe case of the flu including a fever, aching all over and vomiting. Clarke felt bad for the girl having disrupted her rest but she needed her help.

"I'm so sorry babe. Can you take Jake upstairs and strip him for me? As we were leaving Evelyn's appointment, you were sick huh?" Clarke said to him, wrapping her arm around Jake comfortingly and attempting to not flinch at the memory of him throwing up all over the reception floor. She spared her wife he details, hoping the smell won't be enough to trigger her. Lexa frowned and glanced at the baby in the car seat and then eyes widen a little as the smell hit her.

"Another explosion?" Lexa quietly let out a laugh, regretting it a second later as her head thumped more angrily.

"The worst, it is everywhere. Monroe said it's not my milk, bloods show it's not a reaction to that so she's pretty sure it's a bug. Just need to monitor her feeding, how much she can keep down and hope the explosions pass soon." Clarke said, glancing at the clock and realising Evelyn will need feeding again soon.

"Ok, come on buddy. Us sickies have to stick together." Lexa gently takes his hand into hers and slowly guides him out to the hallway and up the stairs, bowl still in hand. She was grateful that her wife hadn't asked her to sort out the infants situation, knowing she wouldn't have lasted a few minutes before having to leave Evelyn to hurl into the toilet. Clarke watched them leave with a sympathetic smile before turning to the baby girl bundled up in blankets. Her nose flared as the smell hit her again. As trauma surgeon, you get used to many different smells but there is nothing that can beat the smell of an exploding dirty diaper.

"Ok buttercup, let's get you cleaned up quick."

Clarke moved to wash her hands thoroughly in the sink before following the other two out and up the stairs, both hands hauling the car seat to the family bathroom at far  end of the hallway and setting Evelyn on the counter beside the sink. She moves to run her a quick bath in her baby tub that fits in the sink, hanging the towel over the tall radiator beside the shower cubicle to warm it up. She grabs the bottle of baby soap, baby wipes and a flannel, setting them beside the sink before turning to the little bundle, contentedly looking around her at the different colours and lights.

"Come on then," Clarke began the process of stripping the baby, trying to be as gentle but also as quick as possible. She bathed the little one, cooing at the baby who wriggled in the warm soapy water. Just as she was about to finish up, she heard the sound of retching and her eyes widen at the baby in her arms. "Oh dear."

"Clar-" Lexa's call turned to a gag and Clarke hauled the baby out of the tub, grabbed the warm towel from the  radiator proceeded to quickly wrap it around the baby as she speed walked to the next room. She saw the pile of dirty clothes by the door to their bathroom and glanced inside to see Lexa attempting to comfort their son, who sat in the tub still wrapped in the blanket. Lexa turned to her, expression screaming 'help me!'. The blonde set the baby in the middle of the bed, tugging pillows into place around the infant to support her, and ran into the bathroom to relieve her wife, who leapt up and ran from the room as she entered.

"Guest ensuite Lex!" Clarke heard Lexa groan in response and the extra footsteps indicated that she had made it to the room, unintentionally slamming the door behind her. Clarke turned her attention to Jake, pale face, shivering, sniffling and looking upset at the situation. She felt her heart clench at the sight of their son, unwell and shaken by the sudden lack of control of his tummy. The woman gently ran her fingers through his soft brown hair, caressing the short curls and the spot at the base of his neck she knew helped to comfort him.

"It's ok bud." She felt him tense as another wave of nausea flooded through his small body. "Let it out sweetheart, it'll make you feel better afterwards." He whimpered as his stomach clenched and he began to empty the remaining contents of his stomach into the bowl. Clarke would later be impressed that he kept to the bowl, unlike some of her patients.

She sat beside him for the next 10 minutes, offering him as much comfort as she could without physically taking him into her arms. He slowly regained some colour in his cheeks as the nauseous feeling began to fade and he even managed a little smile as Clarke wiped his face with a cloth while pulling silly faces. Clarke proceeded to clear up the small mess, emptying the bowl down the toilet but keeping it close by just in case, and dumped the dirty blanket with the rest of his clothes before quickly bathing him, cleaning his teeth and wrapping him up in a warm towel. She lifted the boy properly into her arms and he wrapped his arms around her neck, resting his head on her shoulder. She held him tightly in her arms and whispered how much she loved him into his ear, offering him all the comfort she could now he was clean. She carried him into the bedroom and checked on little Evelyn, still content to lay on the bed and just look around but wiggled a little as Clarke passed by, starting to smack her lips and stick out her tongue.

"Ok sugar, I'm coming. 1 minute." Clarke said and tickled the baby's cheek with her finger. She plopped the boy on the edge of the bed and moved to the walk in wardrobe, grabbing a clean set of warm pyjamas for the boy and a soft, fresh blanket from the top shelf. As she walked back into the room, the infant began to fuss and cry out in hungered frustration, wriggling against the pillows and sheets. Clarke dried and dressed the toddler, finally pulling on his socks when she felt a tingling sensation grow in her breasts.

"Shit." she muttered to herself, looking down to see she had leaked through her bra and onto her top. She closed her eyes.  _'Everything has to happen at fucking- No! It's fine. All is fine.'_ she thought, taking a deep breath and slowly releasing it.

She lifted the toddler and settled him under the sheets of their bed as Lexa emerged through the doorway, looking sorry for herself. Her expression quickly changed to one of humour as she saw Clarke's predicament and gave the blonde a grateful smile. She clambered onto the bed and joined Jake under the sheets, pulling him closer to cuddle into her side.

"Thanks babe." Lexa quietly croaked, letting the exhaustion wash over her. Clarke looked to Jake who's eyes were already drooping  and smiled. She lifted the infant from the bed and rocked them gently from side to side, Evelyn calming a little with the contact but grumbling and wriggling in her mothers arms as she looked for food. The blonde walked back to the closet and grabbed a clean top and bra and left the room, heart warming at the site of two of her most favourite people cuddled up under the blankets already nearly asleep, and closed the door gently behind her.

Clarke carried a grumbling Evelyn into the nursery next door, tapping the play button of the sound machine and the room came to life. Rain pitter-pattered on the leaves of a rainforest, the calls of wildlife in the distance and the branches rustling in the breeze. She pulled down the blackout blind and closed the curtains before sitting in the white rocking chair, placed beside the navy crib. She rid herself of her top and bra and relaxed back to feed Evelyn, who instantly stopped moving and relaxed against her.

She pulled the blanket from the closet over the two of them and let herself be cocooned in the warmth with Evelyn. Her eyes fluttered closed, gently rocking the chair and resting after a sudden and hectic morning. She let the sound effects wash over her and her worries ebb away, slowly entering a calm meditative state. Clarke found that taking moments like this really helped her to deal with the busy life she led. Being a wife, a mother, a friend, a surgeon can all build up and the responsibilities can become overwhelming. Moments like these helped Clarke to centre herself, adjust and focus, appreciate the joys she had in her life and boost her motivation. 

Just as she was about fully relax, Clarke felt something drip onto her stomach and trickle down over her skin. She frowned at the sensation, tugged the blanket away from her chest and looked down to see a large wet patch on the towel. Whilst trying to not disturb the infants feeding, she unwrapped the towel from around the infant and to her horror, realised she had forgotten to put a diaper on her. She groaned at her rookie mistake.

"Fuck."

 

-

 

It was a week later and Lexa and Jake had mostly recovered from their bout of flu, Evelyn's digestive system had somewhat calmed and the house was back to its normal working order. Of course this meant that there were toys everywhere, the beds weren't made and the plates were still sitting by the sink from breakfast but at least the washing was done and the place had been cleaned of their germs before being wrecked again. They were all signs of a busy but happy home. 

Lexa walked into the kitchen to see Jake sitting in his high chair chomping down on some chopped up banana and Evelyn in her bouncer on top of the table. Clarke was folding the clothes that had been dumped on the table top, several small piles laid out in front of her.

"Hey babe." Lexa greets her. She had returned from a trip into town having ran a few errands and picking up a few presents from 'Santa'.

"Hey." Clarke's voice was a little grittier than normal as she replied with a small smile. Lexa kissed Jake's forehead as she passed and tapped her finger against Evelyn's nose, cooing down at the infant who gazed up at the woman with wide eyes. Lexa moved her hand from behind her and set a little bag down in front of Clarke.  "What's this?"

"Just a little thank you for being an amazing wife and mom. We love you and really appreciate all that you've done for us over the last week." Lexa leaned down and placed a slow, sweet kiss on Clarke's lips. The blonde smiled against them and pulled back, cupping the woman's cheek with her palm.

"Thank you, you didn't have to though. It's part of the vows you know... In sickness and in health." Clarke smiled up at her before turning excitedly to the gift.

"You do remember that we wrote our own vows?" Lexa raised an eyebrow.

"Yes I do. Yours included something about not changing exploding diapers and having a sensitive sense of smell." Clarke poked at her wife as she took the bag into her hands.

"They are your speciality! You're the surgeon who may or may not to a fellowship in Paediatrics when you go back."

"Yeah... Just from this past week, I can safely say I'm sticking with Trauma." Clarke peeked inside the bag and took out the little box, looking up to Lexa with a frown and opening it. Inside were a beautiful pair of sapphire and silver earrings and she grinned, recognising the delicate pattern. "Lex they're gorgeous! They match the necklace you got me after Evelyn was born."

"They do, I couldn't help it! It looked so amazing on you and I had to complete the set." Lexa smiled.

"Mama!" Jakes squealed from his highchair, wanting to be a part of the conversation.

"Yeah! Your right pumpkin! Yo' mama did good!" Clarke giggled giving him a big smile. Lexa wrapped her arm around the blonde's shoulder.

"No, you did good Clarke. You truly are an amazing mother." Clarke pulled the woman down onto her lap and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"Thank you love." Lexa looked to Clarke and smiled, but frowned as she noticed the woman's face fall and the colour slowly leaving her cheeks.

"You ok?" Lexa asked a little concerned. Clarke felt the first wave of nausea wash over her and instantly regretted having a big breakfast. She jumped up from the chair, pulling Lexa up with her so she wouldn't fall to the ground and ran to the closest bathroom. Lexa watched her hurriedly leave the room and fought the urge to follow her wife, not wanting to leave the kids alone, and sighed.

"Here we go kids."

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any prompts for this series or any other, please let me know.  
> purplefairywings on Tumblr.


End file.
